RevelationTale
by Terminal Psychosis
Summary: RevelationTale features Sans and Papyrus and his realization that he will never join the Royal Guard with the way he is. Deeply hurt by this, hes strives to be better, even if it means distancing himself from his friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

**RevelationTale - Written and created by Haydn Piers aka Vengeful Retribution.** **Credit goes to Toby Fox and those who helped for creating Undertale. I do not own Undertale or any of its property's. This is purely fan based and non-canon to the the original story.**

 ** _CHAPTER 1: What once was well. Page 1_**

 **Long ago, two races ruled the earth: Humans and Monsters.**

 **One day, war broke ou-... wait a minute... Who am I kidding! Everybody already knows that story! Since everybody knows that story, let me tell you something else! Here we go:**

 **It is a peaceful morning in the Underground. Birds are singing, the flowers in the king's garden are blooming, and the Monsters are all going about their daily routines. The king is watering the golden flowers in his throne room, the captain of the Royal Guard is getting ready for patrol, the Royal Scientist is sitting at her desk watching anime, and the star of the Underground is getting ready for some performances, and an old lady checks the hole in the mountain for potential humans. But they aren't important right now (at least not yet), so let us focus on the cold climate town of the Underground: Snowdin Town**

 **It's a typical morning in Snowdin, the barten- (we've already established that this isn't important right now, so stop stalling and get to what we want to hear already. Okaaaaayyyy fine, Jesus.)**

 **Upstairs in the Skeleton Brother house, the youngest brother Papyrus has just awoken and is getting ready for the day.**

 _*Papyrus: Ahhhhh, what a refreshing rest that was! I'm now energized and ready for the day! Unlike some people..._

 **Papyrus grimly peeked out his door looking across the hall, knowing very well that Sans was still asleep as usual**

 _*Papyrus: Of course, why should I have expected any different? The lazy bones is never awake before this hour, so why should today change for him? *Sigh* I hope Santa gets him a alarm clock for Christmas. (Knocks on the door) Sans? Sans, its time to wake up! *Sans: ._ zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzz... *Papyrus: (Knocks on the door again, but louder and rapidly) _SANS! ITS TIME TO WAKE UP AND GET OUT OF BED! *Sans: zzz... yeah yeah bro, just give me a couple more hours ...zzzz. *Papyrus: NO, WE DON"T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! FOR HAVE TO GET READY FOR THE DAY! WE NEED TO GET TO OUR POSTS IN CASE A HUMAN COMES! *Sans: alright alright, i'm getting up. no need to have "bone" to pick with me, he he. *Papyrus: *Groans* Thank you, brother. I will go make breakfast, you go get ready. *Sans: Okay, I'll meet ya down there._

 **Sans then proceeded to take his weekly shower and got dressed in his usual attire then teleported down to the kitchen where Paps has finished making breakfast.**

 ** _*_** _Papyrus: Ah, just in time Sans, I just finished!_ ***** _Sans: hey, doesn't look half bad. you're getting better at this. *Papyrus: Thank you. Well, how_ _is it? *Sans: (chews eggs) well, i'd say its pretty "eggscellent". *Papyrus: Uuuuggghhh... Anyway, bad puns aside i really think today is the day Sans! Today is the day I will finally capture a human! *Sans: oh yeah? you think you can handle it? *Papyrus: Of course I can Sans! I wouldn't be The Great Papyrus if I couldn't! *Sans: welp, breakfast was pretty good for once. I'm ready when you are. *Papyrus: Eggscellent! I- ... *Sans: aayyy- *Papyrus: shut up Sans, we have important work to attend to! We have no time for this! Chop chop, lets go! *Sans: okay bro, let us be off._

 **Papyrus then proceeded to check the mail, nothing for today. He then looked over at Sans'es mailbox, wishing he would clean it out sometime soon. The two then walked through Snowdin forest to their respective sentry posts. They then went about their daily routines, with Papyrus standing in his post for a while and later tested some new puzzles in addition to recalibrating some of the older ones. And Sans took his usual naps, snacked on some condiments, and practiced some puns and knock-knock jokes with the old woman behind the door at the end of the path. Same old same old.**

 **After their shifts were over, they returned to town and went their separate ways for the rest of the day. Papyrus headed to the snow field east of their house to practice his bone attacks to prepare for tomorrows training session with Undyne. While Sans headed towards Grillby's for some burgers or fries and to entertain some of the regulars.**

 ***** _Sans: heya grillbz, hows it going? i'm real "fired up" to see you! (laughter pours across the room) *Grillby: (Hello Sans, would you like the usual for today?) *Sans: Yeah, that sounds good, thanks pal._

 **Grillby then prepared Sans's usual order, a grilled burger with fries and a bottle of his favorite brand of ketchup and brought to Sans's seat**

 _*Sans: thanks, you're the best. oh by the way, here's the g$ for last weeks tab. *Grillby: (Thank you.) *Sans: (Takes a bite of food and finishes chewing) so how's your daughter doing in Hotland? *Grillby: (She's doing fine, how is Papyrus?) *Sans: he's the same, typical day of duty, and now he's probably training right now, nothing special. *Grillby: (Speaking of Papyrus, how is the Royal Guard training with the captain advancing, how much further is he getting?) *Sans: eh, its going... steady. *Grillby: (Isn't she ever going to let him in? He's been training with her for over a year now and you would think he would be allowed in already) *Sans: well, here's the thing: they don't really do the sort of training you'd expect. i went over there to her house in waterfall to watch but all they did was cook spaghetti really intensely and messily. No sparring, no learning new techniques, nothing. *Grillby: (What? Then what's the point? Sure he's learning how to cook, but isn't she lying to him about the possibility of joining?) *Sans: look, I can see where you're coming from, i really do. but consider this: papyrus isn't exactly the most threatening monster. sure he's good with magic and is a good fighter, but he's so nice and wouldn't hurt a fly and i guess that's where undyne gets her concern from. by telling him that cooking is part if his training is probably a good thing, then he can do something in life he can strive for. maybe when he matures a bit more she might consider it, but for now, ignorance is bliss. *Grillby:(Well, until then best of luck to his endeavors) *Sans: thanks grillby, he'll be glad to hear that. *Grillby: (My pleasure. It seems that your food has gotten cold, would you like a carry out box?) *Sans: yeah, that would be great, thanks. *Grillby: (Alright, here you are.) *Sans: thanks grillbz, have a good day pal. *Grillby:(Have a good day to you too Sans.)_


	2. Chapter 1 Page 2

**_CHAPTER 1: What once was well. Page 2_**

 **After finishing his time at Grillbys, Sans began to head home, tired after a long day. Since Papyrus usually finishes practice before Sans gets home, he spends this time cleaning up the house. Save for a single sock which Sans left on the floor 2 ½ weeks ago, too lazy to pick it up as usual, and his room, which he dare no even enter due to the wretched smells that emerge from there.**

 **After this routine, Papyrus takes his daily shower, WITH his battle body that he and Sans made a couple weeks ago on, heaven forbid that he'd take it off. Due to Sans eating out often, Papyrus usually cooks for himself. Sans did try to make a quiche the other day though, but after it was done SOMEBODY couldn't take responsibility for. He can't even take care of Sprinkles the rock. Sans originally just called it "Rock", but then Papyrus sort of adopted the current name. Anyway, enough rambling, back to the original point just as Sans walked through the door.**

 ** _*Sans: sup bro, i'm back.  
*Papyrus: Ah Sans, just in time! I just finished making a fresh pot of my gourmet spaghetti! Would you like some brother?  
*Sans: eh, thanks bro but i brought some leftovers from grillb's. besides, i don't think i have the "guts" to try some.  
*Papyrus: Ugh, I should've known! *Sigh* You know the only reason I make extra is cause I'm waiting for the day you stop wasting your G$ and eating that greasy food.  
*Sans: sorry bro, i'm not sure i can "bone up" the courage to have some. i might try some soon though.  
*Papyrus: Ugh, well at least you made in time for Mettaton's latest show.  
*Sans: cool, wouldn't wanna miss it for the world. anyway, how was practice today?  
*Papyrus: Swell as usual! I'm sure Undyne will be pleased to see my new combos in our next sparring session!  
*Sans: how're the blue attacks looking? you've been getting faster with them lately?  
*Papyrus: I sure have! They sure are a lot better than they used to be!  
*Sans: heh, yeah. remember that one time last year?  
*Papyrus: Ugh, don't remind me, I'd really rather not remember that incident.  
*Sans: yeah, you had a misfire and hit right where she had her previous eye. i thought she was gonna kill you for sure, but instead she just chased you through Snowdin, Waterfall, and New Home.  
*Papyrus: Yeah, and all you did was stand on the side and watched! I don't even know how you kept up with us! It's like you appeared out of nowhere!  
*Sans: anyway, fond memories aside, have you gotten anywhere with the oranges attacks? and how's your special one going?  
*Papyrus: Well, I'm having trouble conjuring up any of the orange ones. Same issue with my eye. I wouldn't worry about to much though, I can be just as great without it! As for my special I've been slowly getting better, but I could be advancing faster if it weren't for that pesky dog stealing the bone for my special attack!  
*Sans: heh, i guess you could say they're giving you a "ruff" time, heh heh.  
*Papyrus: Oh my god Sans! You've already told quite a few of your puns today! Could you tone it down a bit?  
*Sans: i'll consider doing so next week bro.  
*Papyrus: Ugh, well pass the popcorn, the show is about to start!_**

 ** _They then began to watch Mettaton's latest episode of one of his many show's: "Quizzes with MTT". After finishing watching TV and getting ready for bed; the two then went to sleep for they had a big day ahead of them. But unfortunately, this rest wouldn't rest long for one of them, because they had work to do._**

 ** _*Sans: (ugh, paps has finally fallen asleep; what time is it anyway? (looks at his watch) ugh, 3:00 am, time to head down to the lab._**

 **Sans then proceeded to "shortcut" his way outside the back door behind their house concealed by a couple pine trees and a trash can; He unlocked the door with his "skeleton key" and proceeded down the steps into his hidden lab, so hidden that Paps didn't know about the room when they bought the house. Inside the room included incoherent blueprints on the walls, a relatively large dry erase board, various drawers filled work tools and scientific instruments, a couple bookshelves with a large assortment of books gathered from the garbage dump, especially quantum physics and joke books, and in the corner a strange machine under a large tarp.**

 ** _*Sans: alright, here we go.  
*writing* hmmm, the calculations today are a bit off, but of course that's not factoring in the anomalies with the space and matter, but that just increases the amount i'm trying to lower to a sustainable level.  
*more writing* no no no, the electrons are not balanced right, they will only cause more issues if this isn't corrected.  
*flipping through pages of a book* well if i can't get the correct dissipation between the flow of matter, space, and time, the fixation needed to pass through won't last very long. and the velocity, acceleration, and mass of the traveling object has to be more than enough to traverse the interdimensional barrier. well, i'll focus more on this tomorrow, i need to focus a bit more on powering this thing.  
*large amounts of scribbling* well, even if i borrow a fraction of the cores geothermal power, it won't be enough to keep it on with the amount of energy this thing's gonna put off. i could try powering it through nuclear methods, but that's going to be a miracle to find something like that down here. and despite the amount i can put out, my magic won't do enough. maybe if i play with the inner workings a bit it wouldn't cost as much to power it and perhaps fix the variables in my notes; eh i'll give it a try.  
*assorted hardware and instruments being used* and if we tweak this over here we-_**

 ** _PHOOOOoooooooommm_**

 **The power in the lab instantly shut off, causing complete darkness in the room; except for the blue eye of a certain someone…**

 ** _*Sans: GOD DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T THIS THING EVER WORK?! IT'S BEEN AT LEAST A COUPLE YEARS AND I'M STILL GOING NOWHERE! HOW MUCH MORE COMPLEX COULD THIS BE?! I'VE GONE OVER THE VARIABLES AND ANOMALIES IN MY NOTES HUNDREDS OF TIMES THAT THEY SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THE EQUATION! ARE YOU TOO GOOD TO WORK YOU STUPID MACHINE?! WELL I'LL SHOW YOU! I WILL, I'll, i-i'll…._**

 **Sans had to stop a for a moment to stop himself from releasing a powerful attack within the lab so every he has worked for would be lost. He then collapsed and slumped against the wall, breathing rapidly and heavily.**

 ** _*Sans: *PANT, PANT, PAnt, pant* *sign* i don't even know why i'm still doing this; everything i do at this point is just something to do while i bide my time. i guess it's the only thing i still have hope for, that maybe if i bring him back, he can help solve the anomalies in the timeline and keep it from stopping and restarting, and then maybe some things will be worth doing again. i don't know, but that's my best guess at this point. what time it it anyway? crap, it's 5:23, papyrus will be up in a hour so i better get back upstairs before he suspects anything out of the ordinary like he usually does. i'll just leave this stuff as it is, i'll be back down here in a couple days anyways to work again so there is no point cleaning up. welp, time to head back to sleep._**

 ** _Sans then headed back outside into the cold dark night (not sure how time works in the Underground, anyways) of Snowdin; locking the door behind him, he then "shortcutted" back upstairs into bed and falling asleep instantly to enjoy a few more hours of sleep he could muster before Papyrus would wake him._**


	3. Chapter 1 Page 3

_**Chapter 1: What once was well. Page 3**_

 **An couple hours later, Papyrus awoke, ready for the new day ahead of him. In addition to his regular sentry routine, he had his "extra private one-on-one" training with Undyne today. He usually meets up with her once a week, training hard at her house in Waterfall (real clever name there Asgore) so can can advance towards his goal to join the Royal Guard. All the guards typically go through standard training in the capitol before being moved to various sentry and guard duties throughout the Underground. But Papyrus, hes gets "extra private one-on-one training" (I swear that's an innuendo, Undyrus or Papdyne anyone?) unlike the other guards. In fact, it's so unlike the others that he does something NO ONE else gets to practice: cooking. While they do occasionally spar and practice their magic attacks, it's mostly comprised of extremely intense and terrible culinary attempts of one might not even be sure if what they cooked is food or not. Nonetheless, he enjoys it even if it's to unknowingly mislead him.** ** _. ._**

 **Papyrus and Sans got ready for the day and both headed off towards their respective stations. While keeping a look out for potential humans if one slips by Sans, he began conceiving new ideas for his** **genius** **mediocre puzzles.**

 _Papyrus: Alrighty then, it's time to get to work! Now lets see what I have for ideas in store today… . Ooooooo! An invisible maze sounds like a great idea! Nobody else but me the Great Papyrus could possibly think of it! Hmmm… . but that doesn't sound quite challenging enough, what could I add to such a brilliant idea? Spikes are so overused, we already have some of those to block off areas. Perhaps piranhas? No… Ferocious flamethrowers? Nah… Electrifying electricy? That's perfect! and anybody who touches the walls will have quite the "shocking" experience, nyeh heh heh! I shall save such great idea for later, now onto some other ideas!  
_ **  
Papyrus then proceeded to brainstorm various puzzle ideas down in his trusty notebook he keeps at his station. Some were great, some were okay, some were absolute rubbish that the thought of them would be removed immediately. For you see only the most worthy ideas of puzzles and japes could make it into the notebook, for the Great Papyrus has high quality standards, especially with puzzles. A while later after much brainstorming it was time for Papyrus to practice his magic attacks. He typically did it outside his station or on the edge of the Snowdin river so he can be ready for Undyne's training. He never likes to mess up in front of her so he practices before training so can look as great as he can possibly be. Last time he screwed up he nearly took out Undyne's other eye so he tries not to make the same mistake again. He's gotten better to say the least, and is working as hard as ever for his goal of joining the Royal Guard.**

 **Papyrus proceeded to ready his targets he keeps next to the station 50 feet away. They were just broomsticks with paper with bullseyes painted on pinned to the stick but they worked for him. Poking them into the ground, he stepped back to his usual spot and prepared to unleash his bone attacks. Magic can take quite the focus, as it can cancel out or become uncontrollable if not done so correctly, so Papyrus took his time whenever practicing. Standing on his firing spot, he cleared his mind of all distraction and begun to focus summoning one of his magic bones. Focusing on the target and conjuring all his magic into his hands, one began to materialize in his hand as he got ready to aim. He reached out his arm and aimed his eyes right on the shot, getting ready to let go and fire away. 1… 2… 3…** ** __**

 ** _FWHOOOOOOOSH!_** **  
(couldn't think of a better way to describe said sound) and bone fired from his glove and headed straight for the middle target.**

 _ **POW!  
**_ **It hit in the upper right of the target piercing right on the border of the circle** _ **.**_ __

 _Papyrus: Hmm… not good enough, let's try that again!_ It's just warm up time!

 **Papyrus** _ **raised his arm again summoning another bone. Readying his arm and aiming once again. 1… 2… 3…**_

 _ **PHOOOOOOOOOOM! (there we go)  
It pierced close to the middle of the circle, but not a bullesye.**_

 _Papyrus: C'mon, you can do this, you do this all the time!  
_ _ **  
Once again, Paps raised his arm and readied his magic. 1… 2… 3…**_

 _ **PHOOOOOOOOOOM!  
It hit right on the bullseye this time, a perfect shot for the Great Papyrus.**_

 _Papyrus: Nyeh heh heh! Excellent! Now I'm feeling it!_ _ ****_

 **Papyrus, feeling confident and fired up as can get, readied his next attack for the target on the very left 6 feet away from the middle target.** _ **1… 2… 3…**_

 _ **PHOOOOOOOOOOM!  
**_ **It pierced right through the middle again, another bullseye. Papyrus readied his arm again and aimed for the target on the very right, same distance away from the middle as the left one. 1… 2… 3…**

 _ **PHOOOOOOOOOOM!  
**_ **Right through the middle again, continuing his streak. Papyrus then readied something more difficult, this time raising both his arms and summoning three bones on front of both his arms and one in front of his chest, aiming for all three at once. Focusing on his magic, he was ready to fire. 1… 2… 3…**

 ** _PHOOOOOOOOOOM!  
_** **All three swiftly and in sync hit each target right in the bullseye.**

 _Papyrus: Yes! Yes! That's it, let's do this!_

 **Papyrus begun continuing this attack for a while, adding more bones to the line each time. 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, shooting an additional 1 in each lane each time. He continued this for a while before working on some combinations he's been trying out. Such include shooting one bone that separates into three then going in different directions, a small homing bone missile, bone shower, bone-nado, bone tidal wave, bonerang, etc. Bonerang was the one that need that most work, so Papyrus decided to work on it the most today. He readied his attack and begun to throw. 1… 2… 3…** _ ****_

 _ **FWOOOFWOOOFWOOOFWOOOO…  
**_ **It barely missed the target, then swooped back** **into his hand** _ **.**_

 _Papyrus:_ Let's try that again. 1… 2… 3… _ ****_

 _ **FWOOOFWOOOFWOOOFWOOOO…  
**_ **It missed again, it missed coming back around and Papyrus caught it again.** _ ****_

 _Papyrus: Come on, you can do it, 1… 2… 3..._ ** __**

 _ **FWOOOFWOOOFWOOOFWOO-**_

 _OW WHAT THE HELL_ ** _?!_**


End file.
